


Steve Is The Worst

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Desperation, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Request: can you do something with stony and hickeys?





	Steve Is The Worst

Tony has a sensitive neck.

It’s not something he advertises, obviously, but it’s a fact of life. Pepper had made use of it now and then, when they were still together, and Steve had figured it out himself pretty quickly.

The problem, as Tony sees it, is that Steve is kinda old-fashioned - which doesn’t, it turns out, mean the guy is boring in the sack. Oh, no. The problem is that Steve is well-used to not getting into someone’s pants, is used to being patient and denying things, is willing to spend nearly an hour doing nothing but driving Tony crazy and never even opening his fly.

Steve is the worst.

“Ah, ah, Rogers, damn it-” Tony hisses, pressing his head back into the mattress as Steve chuckles against his skin, his breath tickling over the hair there. Steve traces over Tony’s clavicle with his teeth, and then he wraps his lips around the side of the hollow at its base, sucking a mark into the skin and drawing a bruise to the surface. “Steve, please!”

“Aren’t I pleasing you enough, Tony?” Steve asks, in that sneaky, innocent Good Christian tone that’s about as real as Pam Anderson’s tits. Then, he bites, and Tony loses the ability to think for a while.

When Steve releases him, finally, Tony looks at himself in the mirror: his shirt is splayed open at the collar, and there are red marks and grazes all over his neck: most of them are way too high to be hidden by his shirt, even buttoned to the top.

Steve leans in, kisses the side of Tony’s cheek, and murmurs, “You wanna do me?”

“Sure, cowboy,” Tony says, not bitter at all, totally, “but I sure am not doing your neck. Take off your pants - keep your y-fronts on, though.” Tony’ll see how Steve feels when his thighs look like this - and Tony won’t be touching _his_ dick either.

Going by Steve’s expression as he unbuttons his pants, he isn’t taking Tony’s threat seriously.

Tony guesses he’ll be serious as murder in T minus five.


End file.
